


Cause without you things go hazy

by Myriel



Category: Wainwood House - Rachels Geheimnis - Sarah Stoffers
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myriel/pseuds/Myriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitternächtliche Eifersucht und andere Erkenntnisse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause without you things go hazy

**Author's Note:**

> Für Laura, die einen wunderschönen Soundtrack für die beiden zusammengestellt hat, obwohl sie sie nicht einmal shippt.  
> Für Sarah, weil sie weiterhin Schuld ist, dass ich das hier überhaupt schreibe.

_ What if I fall and hurt myself _  
_ Would you know how to fix me? _  
_What if I went and lost myself_   
_Would you know where to find me?_   
_If I forgot who I am,_   
_Would you please remind me oh?_   
_Cause without you things go hazy_

Hazy by Rosi Golan

Es war längst nach Mitternacht, das gesamte Anwesen lag in friedlicher Stille da, vor dem Fenster glitzerten Sterne an einem klaren Winterhimmel. Er sollte längst schlafen und trotzdem verspürte Maurice nicht das geringste Bedürfnis nach Schlaf. Hellwach und unruhig traf seine gegenwärtige Stimmung eher. Es gefiel ihm nicht, es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Kontrolle war eines der Dinge, auf die Maurice nur ungern verzichtete. Verwirrung und Hilflosigkeit überließ er liebend gern anderen, wirklich. Er konnte gut und gerne darauf verzichten.  
Unbestreitbar hatte Julian Rushforth es allerdings schon immer mit einer geradezu beunruhigenden Leichtigkeit geschafft, sein gewöhnliches Verhalten zu torpedieren. Ohne das je wirklich zu bemerken, was nichts davon einfacher machte. Auf einer rein objektiven Ebene war Maurice durchaus bewusst, dass es ein dummes Gemisch aus Eifersucht und Verlust war, das ihn am Schlafen hinderte, aber die Erkenntnis war nur bedingt hilfreich. Es half, um zu rationalisieren, um sich einzureden, dass es albern war und gleichzeitig zu verstehen, dass es nicht so einfach war.  
Gott, er hasste das. Nostalgie gehörte eigentlich nicht zu Maurice schwächen, er hatte nie den Sinn darin gesehen, Dingen nachzuhängen, die unwiderbringlich verloren waren.  
Und genau deshalb versuchte Maurice auch, jeden Gedanken an Julian Rushforth konsequent aus seinem Bewusstsein zu verbannen. Was wunderbar funktionierte, solange er andere Dinge zu tun hatte, und überhaupt nicht, sobald er allein war. Was widerum der Grund dafür war, dass er jetzt statt zu schlafen, ruhelos in seinem Zimmer auf und ab lief. Nicht, dass es besonders half.

_Jules an ihrem ersten Tag auf Eton, so offensichtlich darum bemüht, sich keine Unsicherheit anmerken zu lassen, dass es nur noch deutlicher wurde._

_Jules lachend, von Sonnenlicht umgeben, am Ufer eines Sees und so viel schöner als er selbst wusste._

_Jules, der hinter dem Rücken ihrer Lehrer die Augen verdrehte und selbige viel zu treffend nachahmte._

_Jules, der vollkommen geschockt innehielt, als Maurice ihn küsste und den Kuss nur zwei Herzschläge später erwiderte._

_Jules an einem winterkalten Abend auf der Terasse in Wainwood._

_Jules. Jules. Jules._

Er war gerade wieder bei dem schmalen Fenster angelangt, durch das noch immer silberschimmerndes Mondlicht fiel, als sich hinter ihm die Tür öffnete und Kerzenlicht den Raum erhellte.  
„Maurice?“ Er hätte sich nicht einmal umdrehen müssen, um zu wissen, wer dort stand. Außer Julian wäre wohl auch niemand auf die Idee gekommen, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Geschweige denn mitten in der Nacht hier aufzutauchen. Und in seinem gegenwärtigen Zustand war Maurice nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte.  
„Jules? Was …?“ Es war schwer zu sagen, ob es mehr Entsetzen oder ein hastig verdrängter Anfall von Freude war, den er empfand. Die gesamte Situation machte reichlich deutlich, wie wenig Maurice das alles egal war, auch wenn er noch so sehr etwas anderes vorgab. Und es war nichts, das er Julian sehen lassen wollte. Was selbiger ganz selbstverständlich überging. Natürlich. Es war fast lächerlich, etwas anderes zu erwarten. Julian war schon immer gut darin gewesen, offensichtliche Schwachstellen zu ignorieren.  
„Wie du so schön sagtest, wir sind immer noch Freunde. Und du warst schon mal ein besserer Schauspieler.“  
„Herzlichen Dank auch.“ Es klang abweisender als Maurice eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Halb aus Verlegenheit, halb weil er nicht recht wusste, was er mit dieser Art von Besorgnis anfangen sollte. Er war nie derjenige, um den man sich Sorgen machen musste.  
„Im Ernst, Maurice. Ich kann verstehen, wenn ich gerade die letzte Person bin, die du sehen willst, aber … ich bin da, wenn du mich brauchst.“ Die vollkommene Ernsthaftigkeit dieser Versicherung wischte jeden Ansatz einer spöttischen Erwiederung aus Maurice Gedanken und ließ ihn stattdessen mit einer zumindest einige Sekunden andauernde Verwirrung zurück. Es war geradezu absurd, aber dieses so deutlich ausgesprochene Vertrauen irritierte ihn. Kratzte so deutlich an dem Selbstbild, das sagte, dass er nichts und niemanden brauchte – nicht auf diese Weise jedenfalls – und die schon lange im Hintergrund dümpelnde Erkenntnis, dass das nicht vollkommen stimmte.  
Nur mit Verzögerung brachte Maurice so etwas wie ein Nicken zustande. Ausnahmsweise einmal sprachlos und nach allem, was er dem leichten Lächeln auf Julians Gesicht entnehmen konnte, sah man ihm die Verwirrung auch deutlich an. Na großartig. Auch wenn Maurice es gegenwärtig nicht einmal fertig brachte, sich darüber zu ärgern, nicht wirklich. Zumal langsam die Erkenntnis zu ihm durchsickerte, dass es kein unausweichlicher Abschied war. So sehr er genau das selbst beteuert hatte, dass sich nichts ändern würde, dass es ihm gut ging und er wunderbar damit klar kam, es brauchte diesen winzigen Augenblick inmitten nächtlicher Finsternis, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass es stimmte. Dass es nicht sein würde wie vorher, natürlich nicht, aber dass das nicht zwangsläufig ein Ende bedeutete. Veränderung, ja. Verlust … nein.  
„Jules?“ Maurice hätte unmöglich sagen können, wie lange die Stille da gewesen war, ohne unangenehm zu werden. Vielleicht Zeichen genug, einfach still zu sein, aber jetzt war die Gelegenheit dazu eindeutig verstrichen.  
„Hm?“  
„Danke.“ Wenigstens besaß Julian genug Anstand, nicht nachzufragen, wofür eigentlich und ersparte Maurice damit eine höchst peinliche Aufzählung an Gründen, aus denen er Julian Rushforth brauchte. Auf einer Ebene, die reichlich wenig mit materiellem oder politischem Nutzen zu tun hatte. Und offensichtlich auch nicht nur auf rein körperlicher Nähe beruhte.  
Stattdessen reichte allein Julians Anwesenheit aus, dass er sich besser fühlte. Beunruhigend. Sehr beunruhigend. Und viel zu gut, um wirklich etwas daran ändern zu wollen.


End file.
